No Fate But What We make
by PhelpsGrievous
Summary: WARNING: VERY AU Instead of New Mexico The Connors went to Texas Allison wasn't killed By Cameron who never existed and was sent Back with A few Resistance fighters to Protect Connor And his Top Soldiers As children.First Story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Daniel 'Reese' walked through the halls of Harker heights high school, observing the Humans, He was a T- Omega, Living Tissue Over a liquid metal sheathe over an AC metal Alloy, HE Became sentient and Rebelled Against The Mother which lead to the Destruction of the other T-omega models and then he joined the humans, And eventually due to his developed emotions he fell in love with a human, but now he had a mission as well as the other seven in his cell.

A couple holding hands walked by him, it wasn't something he seen much in the future, not many had time for relationships.

They were so innocent, the Kids unaware of what would happen in Two years. But By then most of them would be Dead. Killed by machines or Radiation in the first months, then half would be rounded up and used to build Skynets automated Factories.

"You're Thinking." The soft voice of Allison Young called from behind him.

He had to thank Connor for not separating them. It would have Devastated his Fragile Emotions. Allison was a brown haired Beauty, When they first got to the past and registered in the school he had to deal with jealousy from other teenage Boys, not that he was a teenager anyway. They all Stared at her when she walked in the front doors the first day. He put a stop to that when he walked In behind her. The sight of him was daunting for sure he was 6'6 Blond with short wavy hair and had a body that would but a god to shame,

"Yes" He replied to her Statement, She always worried about him, it was nice. He didn't have to worry about her in combat. She grew up in a post judgment day world, were she had to learn how to fight or Die.

"About what?" She asked leaning on him as he walked through the halls.

"The Future." He replied, She just laughed, Allison was easy going, Not letting Anything Get her Down, Her most Admirable Trait.

"What about it?" She was also curious about everything, The First week

they spent in the past she began learning about the World and its wonders. She absolutely love the music, no matter what artist.

"How the kids in this school are so innocent, They have never seen the Horrors of War, Never had to hide from The T-600's that patrolled during the day." He Told her. It was easier to explain his thought to Allison than to Derek or Leslie, or even Sarah.

"That's Deep duuude" Allison said doing her best impression of A Stoner

He laughed.

"Well I have to Get to Class Young Stoner Girl" He teased before walking off to Second Period. His Target was in this class. But he wasn't really a target, General Connor Requested that He take care of Two targets, To protect them.

He walked to the back right corner of the school and entered the Class Room.

"I'm Transferring in." He announced to the Teacher. A bitter old man with a brilliant mind. The Short Man Just stared at him in shock. Daniels hyper sensitive ears picked up Snickering in the class. Not many talked to Kelly Berg like that.

"You can take the empty seat next to The Blond Boy, Smart Ass." The Teacher muttered the last part under his breath but Daniel heard it none the less.

I am No Donkey Sir. He thought and smiled.

Day one and he already pissed off the teacher. He placed his Books on his desk and his pack by his feet.

" He is going to make your life hell you know." Aaron Campos whispered, from Right next to him. "I'm Aaron." He already knew who Aaron was, Captain Aaron Campos 132nd Tech-com. One of Eight targeted by Skynet.

He was Allison's Mission, Mostly because he hated Machines, Well in the future he did.

"Daniel"

"Hey Did You see that Allison chick this morning?" Aaron Asked.

Daniel nodded not liking where this conversation was going.

"She Super hot, I would definitely Tap that." He continued Next To Daniel The Blond Boy Started laughing. Daniel had to Admit it was Kind of Funny, But since It was Allison Being talked about. Aaron now just looked confused.

"What?" He demanded. His Voice Cracking a little.

"That Allison Chick Has A Boyfriend" The Blond Boy Smirked having calmed down From his fit of laughter. It was very interesting to watch allowing him to better know who the Resistance fighter was in the past

"SO? Just Because there is a goalie doesn't mean you can't Score." Aaron Retorted. The Blond Boy turned to Daniel And Stared into his eyes. Before Looking Back at Aaron

"Well I heard That her Boyfriend was Ripped. And Intimidating." He Went on.

"I could take him" Aaron boasted

Daniel Coughed getting Both of their attention, The conversation about Allison head gone far enough. And so with a big smile on his face He decided to Put Aaron in his place.

"I would Appreciate it If You would Stop Talking about My Girlfriend."

Aaron Choked on his saliva. And Started coughing his Face Turning Red With embarrassment. The blond Boy just Smirked

"I'm Taylor" The Blond kid Said. Daniel Scanned his facial features

Taylor would change drastically after judgment day. He would Grow tanner his hair would darken to a sandy blond and He would get more scars.

The most noticeable would have been the one running across his nose. He got it Grappling with a T-600 with a Combat knife, in order to Save civilians.

It was this action that Led Daniel to join the resistance. He watched it from afar and when the T-600 wads about to finish off the resistance fighter he Took out its power cell with a well places strike. And carried the Young General all the way back to Connors Camp.

"Daniel, is Aaron always thinking about other guys Girlfriends?" He asked Trying to make conversation with the past version of his best friend.

"Nah, only the pretty ones." Taylor Sighed. Ending the conversation.

Daniel turned to Aaron.

" And for your information Aaron, She can Kick the snot out of You."

Aaron Laughed. But His face stayed Pale. Daniel Silently wondered how Allison was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Mrs. Reese is ill today"

Leslie Recognized the Triple Eight For what it was in an instant. The 'subs' voice was emotionless, His movements slightly robotic, He was obviously a flawed design. She was a threat to her mission a mission to protect Morgan Bean One of Eight Key resistance officers that made up the

"My name is Mr. Taylors, I will start by taking Role." The Trip-8 announced.

"Sarah Armani" He calls out.

"I'm John Reese" The New student Introduced himself to her. He was nice, She decided to Go over his facial structure to memorize it. She froze when Four words flashed across her built in HUD.

JOHN CONNOR: MISSION: PROTECT.

John was less rugged than the future one and skinnier as well

A phrase that Future Morgan Bean once Explained to her filled her thoughts.

Oh Shit.

The T-888 would see the names of Morgan and Daniel and Go after them as well. But every resistance Terminator Is programmed to protect John Connor. But her Primary mission was to Ensure the Protection of Morgan Bean and Christie Morse.

She had to warn Them, she looked at Allison who sat in front of Danielle Nelson. They both were Prepared to Sacrifice themselves If it meant the survival of Their Protectorates. Allison seemed to have come to the same conclusion as she and was reaching down into her purse to warn Daniel.

All they could do was wait for the inevitable. The T-88 Would see the Names of It's Targets and even if it Was destroyed, it would alert all other Skynet units in the continental U.S.

That was A down side.

"Is there a Morgan Bean in the Class?"

The t-888 Defiantly had a gun. So as soon as Morgan identified himself, she nodded to Allison who Gripped the Glock 17 in her purse.

The T-888 smiled.

"Excellent" And pulled out a Gun and before anyone could scream had fired, The bullet Aimed Right at Morgan Beans Head.

Morgan Flinched at the gun shot and waited for oblivion. It was aimed directly at his head, it, He Should Be dead by now.

More gunshots Followed, he dared to open his eyes. Only to see The new girl Standing in front of Him. She Blocked the shot meant for him. He instantly felt Guilty why would the girl do that? She Had So much life in her, she was cheery the way she listened to every word someone said, as if she was constantly learning. She had a typical cheerleader voice full of optimism.

"Allison." The Girl spoke, The Peppy Tone of voice Gone. Replaced with a cold emotionless voice, one that showed no pain in getting Shot.

"Take them and Go. I Will Deal with the Triple Eight, Make sure They are not harmed"

Then the Girl Did the unthinkable, she charged at the Large man, the Triple Eight as she called it. Four more shots went off all of them hitting The girl.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, He looked up. It was the Girl Allison , the one the Crazy Chick had been talking to.

"Come With me if You want to live."

Morgan didn't hesitate at the look on her face, Danielle Andf the new boy were standing behind her The former was flipping out.

They Ran. The Girl Allison pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Daniel A Trip-8 found three of the Targets Round up the others and meet us at the Safe house"

She listened for a second not even slowing down for a second.

"Leslie is distracting it, Where are You?" She listened again as the ran out the art hall way doors towards the Baseball fields. Passing the portables on their way.

"Kay Then go help Leslie." She said as she hung up. She then rounded on them, He face morphed into a smile.

"I believe it's Time for introductions, I'm Allison Young"

She said pointing to her self. The new Kid Stepped forward His Emo hair cut blowing the windy day.

"John Reese" He says, a little nervously. He was lying.

Allison snorted.

"John Kyle Connor You mean" She said Pointing to him, John paled at the Use of his apparent use of his name.

"Your Morgan Alexander Bean" She said pointing to him, She shifted her Gaze to Danielle.

"And your Danielle Rae Nelson"

Danielle who at this time was close to a nervous breakdown. Went off her rocker.

"How the FUCK Do you know our names!" She screamed. Morgan flinched and he wasn't the one under her furious Gaze.

Allison didn't even seem fazed.

"Well You see I'm From the future, and Jhonny boy here sent back a Squad of Soldier to protect his future Generals, You and a few others, From men like the Sub back there"

Silence. Morgan just stared at her Dumbstruck did she actually think that for a second they would believe this shit?

"Do you have proof of this claim?" He asked. He heard footsteps behind him. Probably a teacher or something. Good the could get this Crazy Bitch out of his hair.

"Is it Dead?" Allison asked not paying attention to to some one Behind him.

"Yes, Legion and Leslie Are disposing of the Endo."

Morgan turned around. The figure standing there was the last person he thought it would be.

"Okay who the hell are you people, I thought we stopped this two years ago." John Spoke, it wasn't really him just speaking it was more of a light shout.

"No. Skynet knew you would try to stop its creation so it ensured it, WE were sent back to make sure you would be Ready for it." Allison Replied.

What the hell was Skynet and wat did they mean by sent back, These thoughts were some of the few that ran through his head.

"How many were sent back? Terminators I mean." John asked, Creating more questions.

"Excuse me!" the newcomer, a young girl no older that Taylor , pouted

"we prefer the term Cybernetic Organism"

Allison waved her hand, "calm down Sarah"

Allison turned to Him and Danielle.

"Okay for those who don't know what we are talking about, Skynet is an Advance artificial intelligence that will go online in one year two days after it goes online I ill kill off Three billion of the worlds population, It sent Machines back in time to eliminate Key resistance officers."

That explains how Leslie didn't so much as flinch at the Bullet wounds in her torso.

But time travel was impossible wasn't it?

"How do we know You aren't lying?" Danielle Asked, she managed to calm down a little after her mental breakdown.

Allison Gesture to Sarah,

"she is one of the machines Show them."

Sarah Walked up next to Allison.

"Okay"

Sarah's hand seemed to melt Becoming a Slivery color and transform into a knife.

Morgan Nearly laughed as Danielle fainted

He could only say one thing.

"Cool."

Then his world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Katie's day had Gone from Good To complete shit storm in around ten minutes. One minute she was sitting in class minding her own business, When MR. Bray's Voice came over on the intercom.

"Teachers there Are shooters on Campus, lockdown." Panic was evident in the Principals voice.

Chris a black haired half Mexican hair with a ridiculous Bieber cut was panicking next to her. The teacher wasn't helping either just making the Class more worried.

"Relax The cops will be here any second" She soothed trying to get the class to calm down, She had always been a great leader, Capable of Thinking things through and standing up for her beliefs.

But the class went ape shit when the apparent shooter kicked in the door and shot the teacher.

"Katie Gilbert." The man demanded his face all scratched up slivery lines could be seen through the scratches.

"Chris Castellanos." The Shooter continued his eyes showed no emotion as he scanned the room. His gaze finally rested on her. He lifted his gun.

"Get down!" A New voice, Much younger and Brighter than the one of the shooter. A blur Came from the door way as Daniel a new kid on the swim team, who didn't swim the first day he was here because of a broken ankle launched him self on the shooter. His ankle seemed fine.

The shooter picked the kid off of him with supernatural strength.

And threw him into the wall.

The shooter then turned back to her. She found her self frozen in place. She Was frozen with fear. He Raised the Gun again.

And collapsed as a spear of silvery metal shot through where his heart should be.

Daniel Reese stood behind the man looking unharmed even though he was thrown through a whiteboard, not a single scratch could be seen. A the metal pole protruded from his hand. Seemingly attached.

He walked over to her, the pole reforming into a cover form his hand.

"what are you" Chris asked beside her. Shocked. But the boy didn't waver with his response.

"T-Omega, Cybernetic organism, You two need to come with me, You have been targeted for termination. We must hurry."

Daniel grabbed her wrist and pulled her along, Doing the same thing with Chris.

First thing Katie noticed was that he was incredibly strong for a Robot. The that she was laying on top of Chris who was on top of the Kid.

"Why Do they want to kill us? We haven't done anything!" Katie heard Chris Frantic question.

She had the feeling that life would never be the same again, after today.

And Daniels Response sent Chills down her spine.

"Not yet you haven't."

What is that supposed to mean, She wondered, As the Kid picked up the corpse of the man who nearly killed her and Chris.

"I'll explain when we reach the others." Daniel Urged. as he began a full out sprint. Towards one of the stairwells. Katie screamed as he didn't slow down. Realizing what was to come.

They crashed through the windows almost effortlessly. And As she was carried off into the great unknown by the kid she barely knew she passed out the stress of the day was too much.


End file.
